This invention relates in general to an apparatus for carrying a cellular telephone or similar item. More specifically, this invention relates to an adjustable carrying case that can be worn over the shoulder of a wearer.
The popularity of cellular telephones continues. With increased popularity, the number of available designs has also expanded. Many designs have resulted in telephones of different dimensions. The length, width, and thickness of one cellular telephone may be substantially different from another cellular telephone.
The compact size of cellular telephones in general is one contributing factor to their popularity. However, the compact size also contributes to a common problem of misplacing or loosing a cellular telephone.
It is desirable to transport a cellular telephone in a wearable carrying case. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a carrying case that can accommodate many different-sized cellular telephones.
This invention includes an adjustable carrying case for a cellular telephone or the like. The carrying case includes an adjustable shoulder harness to accommodate different sized wearers and an adjustable pocket to accommodate different-sized cellular telephones.
In a preferred embodiment, an apparatus for carrying a cellular telephone or the like includes an adjustable shoulder harness. The shoulder harness can be adjusted to accommodate different-sized wearers. The apparatus also includes an adjustable pocket for receiving a cellular telephone. The adjustable pocket is attached to the shoulder harness and can be adjusted to accommodate different-sized cellular telephones or the like.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.